Life note:Death note
by Taylagamer
Summary: Una chica llamada Hikari es una jinsei no megami. Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L derrotaran a todos los shinigamis.
1. Life Note:Epílogo

Historia: una chica llamada Hikari (Luz, me pareció muy adecuado para la protagonista de esta historia) es una jinsei no megami (diosa de la vida, no os equivoquéis con jinsei no kami, dios de la vida aunque es de traductor, no os fieis mucho) Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L(incluido el padre de Light) derrotaran a todos los shinigamis ,que han tirado sus Death note en busca de aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem. ¿Te ha parecido larga la intro? La próxima vez será más corta.

Mis personajes: Hikari, Sora (su padre) y algunos shinigamis y personas.

Autora:TaylaGamer

Advertencia: Puede contener algún que otro spoiler. Recomiendo mirar primero la serie. Sé que es larga pero…

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes no son míos excepto Hikari, su padre y todos los shinigamis y personas que cree.

Epilogo:

Hoy hace un precioso día en el mundo jinsei no kami, como siempre, excepto para Hikari:

-Hikari: ¡no pienso ir a ese mundo, papa!

-Sora: ¡Si vas a ir! ¡Tenías que ser el guardián protector de ese chico y esta muerto! ¡Vas a tener que revivirlo! ¡Y a toda su gente querida!

Hikari sabía que no podía negarse a su padre así que, alzó el vuelo (si, tiene alas y puede volar, como los shinigamis solo que sus alas son de ángel y no de demonio) Ella iba protestando en todo el camino. De todos los mundos le había tocado el más poblado y con más gente mala. Llego a ese mundo en una noche de una preciosa luna llena. Voló durante mucho rato (obviamente era invisible) hasta llegar a un cementerio privado. Había lapidas con nombres de personas como Light Yagami, Quillsh Wammy (Watari), Mello, y ahí, la del chico que tenia (o debía) proteger, L Lawliet. Hikari se dijo a si misma ``que suerte, no me hará falta investigar su nombre ni la de sus personas queridas´´. Obviamente, no sabía la lucha de ``Kira vs investigadores´´. Extendió la mano y una luz resplandeciente iluminó la zona por varios segundos. Cuando se apagó en la mano de Hikari había una libreta en la que estaba escrito como portada ``Life note´´. Era una libreta blanca con las letras negras.

Iluminó su otra mano y de ella salió una pluma similar a la de sus alas. Escribió en ella y con esto todos los personajes mencionados (también varios policías como el padre de Light) aparecieron allí, de la nada. Ryuk volvió pues Light estaba de nuevo con vida y, como Watari y L estaban vivos y el uso de la Death Note de Rem ya no servía ella (si, ella) revivió.

Había un problema que ellos no sabían, y es que todos los shinigamis habían tirado sus Death Note al mundo humano.

Y este ha sido mi prologo sobre Life Note, espero que os haya gustado y si es así dejad algo para que lo sepa :3.


	2. Life Note: Un renacimiento mundial

Hola. Aquí os dejo el capítulo #1 de Life Note (el anterior era un epílogo). Solo espero que os guste :D.

Historia: una chica llamada Hikari es una jinsei no megami. Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L, derrotaran a todos los shinigamis, que han tirado sus Death note en busca de aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem.

Mis personajes: Hikari, Sora (su padre) y algunos shinigamis y personas.

Autora:TaylaGamer

Advertencia: Puede contener algún que otro spoiler. Recomiendo mirar primero la serie. Sé que es larga pero…

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes no son míos excepto Hikari, su padre y todos los shinigamis y personas que cree.

*: Acción del personaje

``…´´: Pensamiento

Capítulo 1: Un renacimiento mundial.

L y el resto se encontraban en un alto altar. Mucha gente estaba ahí contemplando aquel milagro. Habían revivido un montón de personas pero la gente estaba feliz solo porque el mejor investigador del mundo, L, había revivido milagrosamente.

L se sentía feliz porque Watari y Light estaban vivos. En ese momento apareció Near, quién le dijo a L lo siguiente:

-Near: Entiendo que estés feliz porque Watari esté vivo. Pero estar feliz porque Light, es decir, Kira esté vivo.

-L: Él no es Kira.

-Near: Sí, lo es. Incluso escribió una regla falsa en la Death Note para que pensaras que no era él.

Light: Tiene razón, L, yo era Kira. Lo era. Pero ahora quiero ayudar al mundo como tú lo haces, L.

-L: Que bonito, Light…*Se le saltan las lágrimas*. Entonces, te nombro mi ayudante ``ya por segunda vez´´.

En ese momento aparece el presidente de aquella ceremonia:

-Presidente:¡ SI!¡ NOS VENDRÍA MUY BIEN VUESTRA AYUDA!¡TODOS LOS SHINIGAMIS TIRARON SUS DEATH NOTE A ESTE MUNDO!

-L: …

-Light: ¿¡COMO!?

-Presidente: Al parecer, todos los shinigamis quieren aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem.

-Ryuk: JAJAJ, y eso que antes solo jugaban a las cartas.

-Rem: Eso es cierto, pero me sienta bien ser un ejemplo a seguir :,).

-L: Bueno. Sea lo que sea lo que les haya animado a tirar sus Death Note aquí, hay que investigar. ¿Verdad, Light?

-Light: Supongo. Y tenemos muchas personas que encontrar. Así que, ¡manos a la obra!

-L: Dirás a la investigación, ¿no?

-Light: Lo que sea.

Tras muchas horas de viaje llegaron a Japón. Allí estaba su base secreta aún en buen estado.

-L: Fue algo milagroso que volviéramos. ¿No creen?

-Light: Supongo.

-Misa: Lo único que me importa es que Light esté bien.

Se habían encontrado a Misa por el camino, así que Light dijo que viniera ella también.

-Ryuk: Pero que halláis resucitado es algo milagroso, y sé qué, o mejor dicho, quien ha sido.

-Rem: Yo también lo sé… es…

-Ryuk y Rem: Un jinsei no kami.

Espero que os guste. Hasta la próxima. :D


	3. Life note: Secuestran a Hikari

Historia: una chica llamada Hikari es una jinsei no megami. Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L, derrotaran a todos los shinigamis, que han tirado sus Death note en busca de aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem.

Mis personajes: Hikari, Sora (su padre) y algunos shinigamis y personas.

Autora:TaylaGamer

Advertencia: Puede contener algún que otro spoiler. Recomiendo mirar primero la serie. Sé que es larga pero…

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes no son míos excepto Hikari, su padre y todos los shinigamis y personas que cree.

*: Acción del personaje

``…´´: Pensamiento

Capítulo 2: L y Hikari, investigadores de nacimiento.

Hikari: Tsk ¿Cómo se atreven esos shinigamis? ¡Yo soy una jinsei no megami!

Hikari se encontraba indignada en su base de operaciones (si, ya había encontrado base de operaciones en la Tierra). Ella era el espíritu protector de L, y no iba a permitir otra muerte suya. Le tenía vigilado las 24 horas al día, como una stalker.

Pronto se aburrió, así que, como había descubierto la tecnología de la Tierra, se puso a ver la tele, sin dejar de proteger a L.

Un rato después, alguien hackeó su ordenador. En sus cámaras de vigilancia se mostraban L, K, N, M repitiéndose una y otra vez. En la K se oyó hablar a Ryuk. Hikari sabía quién era él.

-Hikari: Hola Ryuk, ¿Qué tal?

-Ryuk:¡Que! Yo pensaba que… ¡Da igual! De todos modos revives gente.

-Hikari: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Ryuk: ¡Yo no maté a Light para que ahora llegues tú y le revivas!

-Hikari: ¿No? Qué pena, yo pensaba que sí.

-L: Dinos quien eres.

-Hikari: Vale. Me llamo Hikari y al igual que Ryuk es o debería ser el espíritu protector de Light, yo soy el tuyo.

-Near: De quien de todos los presentes exactamente. -_-

-Hikari: Obviamente del último que habló.

-Near: ¿Entonces eres mi espíritu protector? :D

-Hikari: No

-Near: D:

-Ryuk: Entonces eres el de L. Él fue el último en hablar antes de presentarse.

Tras esto L estaba más en shock que cuando Hikari se presentó.

-L: Y…yo…es…píritu…protector…tener…

-Hikari: Sí

-L: Ok, ya lo he visto todo en este mundo. :O

-Hikari: Espera… Eso en la pantalla es… ¿un localizador?

-L: que va. Porque iba a ser un localizador.

-Hikari: ¿Me estáis localizando verdad?

-L: Ya te dije que no.

En ese momento una red captura a Hikari, dejándola desmayada y sin saber a dónde iba…

Bueno espero que os guste. Adiós.


	4. L y Hikari

Historia: una chica llamada Hikari es una jinsei no megami. Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L, derrotaran a todos los shinigamis, que han tirado sus Death note en busca de aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem.

Mis personajes: Hikari, Sora (su padre) y algunos shinigamis y personas.

Autora:TaylaGamer

Advertencia: Puede contener algún que otro spoiler. Recomiendo mirar primero la serie. Sé que es larga pero…

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes no son míos excepto Hikari, su padre y todos los shinigamis y personas que cree.

*: Acción del personaje

``…´´: Pensamiento

Hikari ya llevaba unas horas desmayada, así que L la despertó.

-L: Hikari, ¿no?, levanta, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-Hikari: 5 minutos más papá.

-L: ¿Papá?

-Hikari: Eh, ¿L?, espera, me estabais localizando.

-L: No, te encontramos tirada por la calle. *sonríe*

-Hikari: ¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡Eres un baka!

-L: Se japonés, ¿sabes?

-Hikari: Me da igual, eres un baka!

-L: Así que soy el baka al que tienes que proteger.

-Hikari: S…Sí. ¡Baka! Jajajajaj

-L: ¿Te hace gracia?

-Hikari: No, pero tu postura sí hace gracia.

-L: Ahora mismo estarías mejor entre rejas. Pero bueno. ¿Te gustan los dulces?

-Hikari: SIIIII

-L: Bueno, pues en ese caso toma uno. *Le da un pastelito con muy buena pinta*

-Hikari: Gracias. *Le da un mordisco* De… repente… tengo… mucho… sueño….

-L: Buenas noches Hikari * La carga en brazos y la lleva a una habitación de su base secreta y la deja caer en la cama*

De repente aparece Light

-Light: ¿Qué preguntas le haremos?

-L: Bueno, es una jinsei no megami, revive con su Life Note y… tal vez… al ser la persona que ella tiene que proteger… ella podría… entregarme su Life Note…

-Light: ¿Crees eso?

-L: Dije tal vez -_-

-Hikari: NUNCA.

-L: ¿Por?

-Hikari: NUNCA ME PILLARAS MALVADO SHINIGAMI.

-L y Light: -_-

-L: ¡HIKARIIII!

-Hikari: ¡Que!

-L: (Con un tono de voz más suave) ¿Le darías a L tu Life Note?

-Hikari: ¿Qué?

-L: Porfaaaa.

-Hikari: Esta bien… ¡Solo porque estoy obligada!

-L: Gracias, toma otro dulce.

-Hikari: No lo volveré a tomar.

-L: ¿Qué no? ¿Ayudaría Light a L?

-Light: Claro

Light agarra a Hikari y L le da el dulce, pero como Hikari no abría la boca L le dio un pellizco en la mejilla haciéndola gritar y así logrando su objetivo.

-Hikari: Eso…no…es…justo…

Espero que os haya gustado y aprovecho para preguntar

1º ¿Os gustaría romance LxHikari?

2º ¿Que preferís que haga: un preguntas y respuestas o un XXX y tn?

2º.1 Si eliges un preguntas y respuestas: Hikari o Newra (Mi protagonista de otra historia)

2º.2 si eliges XXX y tn (tu nombre) elige un personaje del anime death note (no he visto más) o un creepypasta. (Solo para así hacer la historia bien y no ponerle la personalidad que no tiene)

Besos y adiós


	5. ¿Venganza?

Historia: una chica llamada Hikari es una jinsei no megami. Esta chica junto a L, Kira, Watari, Near, Mello y todos los policías que trabajan con L, derrotaran a todos los shinigamis, que han tirado sus Death note en busca de aventuras como las de Ryuk y Rem.

Mis personajes: Hikari, Sora (su padre) y algunos shinigamis y personas.

Autora:TaylaGamer

Advertencia: Puede contener algún que otro spoiler. Recomiendo mirar primero la serie. Sé que es larga pero…

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes no son míos excepto Hikari, su padre y todos los shinigamis y personas que cree.

*: Acción del personaje

``…´´: Pensamiento

-Hikari: Woah ya me desperté. Pero… He de vengarme de L. Y tengo una idea…

Hikari fue con Ryuk para contarle su plan.

-Hikari: Hola Ryuk. ¿Me ayudarías a vengarme de L?

-Ryuk: De L… ¡Seguro!

-Hikari: Bien… Estuve pensando en muchas cosas pero se me ocurrió la mejor de todas.

-Ryuk: ¿Cuál es?

-Hikari: Le daremos a L una verdura con pastillas para dormir por dentro y para engañarle la bañaremos en chocolate.

-Ryuk: Yo le dejaré una nota que parezca de Watari en la que ponga que es un dulce edición limitada.

-Hikari: ¡Sí! Este va a ser el plan perfecto.

Hikari y Ryuk se pusieron a preparar el plan enseguida. Hikari se encargó del ``dulce´´ y Ryuk de la nota. Cuando L llegó ya lo tenían todo preparado y listo en la mesa y se alejaron para ver si su plan iba a funcionar.

-Ryuk: ¿Cuántas pastillas lleva?

-Hikari: Diez. Con eso debería sobrar.

-L: ¿Un dulce edición limitada?

Hikari y Ryuk se escondieron.

-L: Ok. Lo probaré.*Prueba el dulce*. No me gusta, sabe a verdura.

Pasa un rato y L sigue sin dormir.

-Hikari: ¡Que! ¡Como no ha funcionado!

-L: Eh.

L se gira y mira a Hikari.

-L: El que no ha funcionado.

-Hikari: Eh ``Hikari piensa rápido, que puedo hacer´´. Verás, no ha funcionado mí… ¡Life Note!

-L: Ok pero podrías hacer una cosa por mí.

-Hikari: El que.

-L: Come este dulce.

-Hikari: ¡No! ¡Odio los dulces!

-L: Pero este sabe a verdura.

-Hikari: ``No tengo otra opción´´ *Muerde el dulce*. Ya está…

-L: Quédate aquí un poco más.

-Hikari: No…no quiero… *se duerme*

-L: Lo sabía. Llega a poner una pastilla más y me duermo. Esto no puede suceder otra vez. Lo siento Hikari, no tengo otra opción.

Hikari estaba dormida otra vez en la cama y se levantó muy furiosa.

-Hikari: ¡Maldito L! ¡Me vengaré!

-L: ¿De nuevo?

-Hikari: ¡Que haces aquí!

-L: Nada. Solo mírate la muñeca izquierda.

-Hikari: ¡Porque estoy esposada a ti!

-L: Porque eres mi esposa. * Pone cara de troll*

-Hikari: Ja… Ja… Ja…

-L: Ahora enserio. No puedo permitir que me intentes dormir de nuevo.

-Hikari: ¿Estuve a punto?

-L: Si.

-Hikari: Bueno, eso me pone algo feliz.

-L: De feliz nada. Llegas a lograrlo y te juro que te quedas esposado en un pilar por los próximos 3 meses.

-Hikari: Prefiero eso.

-L: -_-

L ata a Hikari en una silla de la planta baja donde él investiga y también esposada a L.

-Hikari: ``Para qué lo dije… Ahora es un horror oír a estos dos hablar y hablar´´

-L: *pega una patada a Light* Que no.

-Light: *Pega un puñetazo a L* Que sí

Ambos L y Hikari salen volando.

-Hikari: Auch, Light ten más cuidado, y L, deja de dar patadas a Light y ambos. ¡Dejad de discutir! ¡No sabéis como sufro estando aquí casi las 24 horas del día oyéndoos discutir!

-L y Light: Lo sentimos.

 **Hola, que tal.**

 **Si, lo sé, he tardado muxo pero aquí estoy.**

 **Vi que queríais un XXX x tn**

 **Ahora mi pregunta**

 **¿Quién queréis que sea?**

 **Os doy estas opciones (Si queréis que sea otro creepypasta decídmelo pero si es de anime y aquí no esta no puedo hacer nada)**

 **Light**

 **Mello**

 **Near**

 **Kuroko (Kuroko no basket)**

 **Kanato (Diabolik lovers)**

 **Ayato (Diabolik lovers)**

 **Laito (Diabolik lovers)**

 **Y… paso de nombrar los creepypastas. Solo diré… Los únicos no disponibles son los brothers Woods (si no sabes quienes son me voy a quedar con la cara:o) para mi otra historia.**

 **Bueno ya me despido, xao mis omoxaos**


End file.
